Roar
by chimi wila chan
Summary: Ino pendiem, cuek dan bisa mengaum apabila harus berhadapan dengan red devil, bagaimana kisah ino ? ino pov.. adaptasi kisah author
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, maaf ya, chimi buat story baru. Untuk speak now sedang dalam proses perbaikan. Harap sabar menunggu. Cerita ini diadaptasikan dari kisah nyata dari chimi. Semoga suka…**

.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Roar by Chimi**

**Chapter 1**

Kelas baru, buku baru dan pelajaran baru. Semoga awal hari ini adalah awal yang baik untuk hari berikutnya. Ah ya, hampir saja aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Hai, aku Yamanaka Ino, biasa dipanggil Ino. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah , setelah 2 minggu libur kenaikan kelas. Saat ini aku telah menduduki kelas 6. Itu artinya aku tak boleh main- main lagi dalam pelajaran. Dan harus lebih fokus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian nanti. Yah, walaupun masih lama sih.

**Chimi Wila chan**

Pagi ini begitu segar, aku berjalan perlahan menuju sekolah. Ah, sebenarnya jarak antara rumahku dengan sekolah hanya 50m, tapi aku memiliki kebiasaan berangkat sekolah 30mnt sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Selalu begini tiap harinya, kebiasaan yang aku tanamkan sejak kelas 1 itu. Jadi aku tak heran bila menemukan diriku sendirian dalam kelas, menunggu teman-teman lainya berdatangan. Dan kebiasaanku untuk mengisi kejenuhanku adalah dengan membersihkan kelas, sepertinya petugas piket harus berterimakasih untuk ini.

Menit demi menit berlalu, satu per satu siswa mulai berdatangan. Karna ini adalah pertama masuk sekolah, semua murid berebut memilih tempat duduk. Huft, tak bisakah mereka tak mengganggu pagi yang indah ini dengan suara mereka yang berisik. Aku memandang ke luar jendela, aku sengaja memilih tempat duduk nomor 2 dekat jendela, ini adalah tempat favoritku. Aku menengok ke penjuru kelas, teman-temanku masih saja ribut bercerita, entah itu liburan, entah itu peralatan sekolah mereka yang baru. Aku hanya memutar mataku, bosan.

Teng… teng.. teng

Bunyi bel mengagetkanku. Ah, karna hari ini hari senin, pasti ada upacara bendera. Eits tunggu.. upacara?.. berarti kelasku masih digilir untuk menjadi petugas upacara. Aku mengneok ke arah teman-temanku yang tengah diskusi, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura berbahaya, jantungku berdebar-debar, ada apa ini Tuhan? Ku lihat teman-temanku menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Ino, kau jadi ketua barisan.!"

"WHATTT."

**Chimi Wila chan**

Aku menghela nafas, saat ini aku tengah berdiri di samping barisan kelas 6, tadi sebelum sempat menolak dengan posisi sebagai ketua barisan, mereka berkata bahwa hanya aku yang belum pernah mendapat peran. Hah, dasar, dengan terpaksa aku menjadi ketua barisan. Sumpah, ini gila. Hei, aku ini perempuan, kenapa harus aku sedangkan masih ada anak laki-laki? Oke, sepertinya aku ketua barisan perempuan pertama yang ada. Aku berdiri tegap, ku lihat Uchiha Sasuke yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin barisan memasuki lapangan upacara. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"kepada… pemimpin upacara.. hormat grak!"

"tegap grak."

Uh, betapa malunya aku, saat aku harus berterik memberi komando untuk pemimpin upacara. Baiklah, aku memang bukan tipe bersuara kecil hanya saja aku tipe yang suka hemat suara. Ku lirik ke arah samping, ku lihat kidoumaru tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"ketua barisan melapor kepada pemimpin upacara." Terdengar suara dari speaker, itu tandanya aku harus menghadap pemimpin upacara . ah, keringat dingin mulai mengucur saat aku memulai langkahku, puluhan pasang mata menatap setiap langkahku, rasa malu itu kian bertambah. "Ayo Ino, kamu pasti bisa, jangan menunduk! Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Akhirnya aku telah menghadap ke pemimpin upacara, ku lihat Sasuke menyerigai kecil. Aku tahu, dia pasti ingin menertawakanku. Ah menyebalkan.

Aku kembali berdiri di sisi barisanku. Kidoumaru smakin menjadi mengejeku. Tanpa bisa dihindari, adu mulut di antara kami pecah. Kidoumaru yang selalu memancing emosiku dan aku yang tak bisa mengontrol emosiku ketika aku terhina. Saking marahnya aku berteriak "sialan, apa maumu? Ku bayar kau dan gantikan posisiku.. MENYEBALKAN."

MENYEBALKAN

MENYEBALKAN

Kriiikkk kriiikkk

Tunggu! Tadi suara siapa? Kenapa banyak suara yang mengikutiku? Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Aku menoleh ,menatap horror kidoumaru. Ku lihat dia menyerigai kemenangan,"bodoh, suaramu masuk speaker."

w-what! Oh my good, tolong siapa saja kubur diriku, sungguh aku malu. Ku dengar banyak murid tertawa cekikikan. Dalam hidupku sungguh aku tak mau terkenal dan dengan kejadian ini, semua murid selalu menatapku aneh. Akhirnya, aku menjalani sisa upacara dengan hati tak karuan, marah, malu.

**Chimi Wila chan**

Upacara berakhir, kami siswa kelas 6 kembali ke kelas. Kembali gaduh, ya begitulahyang terjadi ketika sang guru belum datang.

Tep tep tep

Suara langkah kaki itu membuat keheningan. Siswa yang berjalan-jalan langsung menduduki tempatnya. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Anko sensei memasuki kelas kami. Oh Tuhan, tolong katakan ini mimpi, sungguh aku tak mau bila Anko sensei menjadi wali kelas kami. Guru terkiller yang begitu di takuti oleh semua siswa. Guru yang menurut gosip mempunyai masalah dengan bau badan. Ketegangan langsung menyelimuti kelas kami, ada pula yang bergetar.

"sepertinya tempat duduk kalian perlu di atur ulang."

**Gleeekk **

Hanya berkata seperti itu saja membuat kami semua menelan ludah paksa. Anko sensei menyuruh kami keluar kelas dan masuk ketika mendapat panggilan. Dan jadilah seluruh murid kelas 6 berdiri di luar kelas. Pertama, Anko sensei memanggil semua murid laki-laki terlebih dahulu. Dan kemudian memanggil satu per satu murid perempuan. Aku menunggu dengan tegang bersama yang lain yang masih tersisa. Aku berharap, semoga yang duduk bersamaku itu orang yang enak di ajak berteman.

Sekian menit menunggu, akhirnya namaku dipanggil. Aku memasuki ruang kelas dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Dapat ku lihat baris depan berisi pasangan Kimi-Tema, Jiro-Matsu, Kidou-Tayu dan Kankou-Ten.

"Ino, kau duduk bersama Sasuke."

What? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku harus duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ini pasti mimpi INI PASTI MIMPI. Siapapun tolong bangunkan aku? Dengan langkah yang berat , aku berjalan menuju bangkuku yang tlah berisi Sasuke yang menatapku tajam kemudian mmemalingkan mukanya. Sumpah, lututku lemas, bila aku harus sebangku dengan Sasuke yang dingin dan jarang senyum bila dengan teman yang belum dekat dengannya. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Tuhan, semoga hariku tetap berjalan mengasyikan.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Roar by Chimi**

**Chapter 2**

Di kelasku terdapat beberapa grup bergaul. Cih, aku benar-benar muak dengan cara gaul mereka. Mengumpulkan beberapa orang dan membentuk kelompok, bagiku itu bukanlah persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Aku sangat membenci sekat-sekat yang membatasi pertemanan antar sesama penghuni dalam kelas. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk menyebutkan mereka semua, apalagi menjelaskan secara detail.

Yang pertama ada genk PRINCESS yang beranggotakan: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Matsuri dan Shion. Aku menyebutnya genk manja, karna mereka sangat manja dan suka cari muka apalagi di depan para sensei. Huft, kelakuan mereka benar-benar membuatku muak. Selain manja, mereka juga cengeng dan penakut. Makanya mereka menjadi sasaran empuk untuk kejahatan red devil yang terkenal kejam. Mereka penakut, ku ingat saat mereka dilempari sebuah cacing waktu kerja bakti, mereka semua menjerit ketakutan. Benar-benar genk yang manja.

Yang kedua ada genk Prince yang beranggotakan: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru. Menurutku, mereka adalah genk genius. Semua anggotanya adalah bintang kelas. Genk mereka juga terkenal dengan sifat terbuka yang mau berteman dengan siapapun. Tak heran, genk mereka dikenal dari kelas 1 hingga kelas 6. Sasuke adalah siswa peringkat pertama yang saat ini duduk denganku. Disusul Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Neji berada di urutan ke 5. Benar-benar grup genius bukan?

Yang ketiga, genk Red devil. Genk ini adalah genk yang paling di takuti satu sekolahan. Genk yang beranggotakan 4 siswa ini. Sebenarnya sih 6, tapi yang 2 tidak naik kelas. Anggota red devil sendiri ada Kimimaru, Kidoumaru, Jugo dan Jirobou. Banyak siswi yang dibuat menangis olehnya terutama genk Princess. Mereka semua sangat… sangat nakal. Mereka suka sekali meminta uang kepada adik kelas kami, kalau tidak di beri maka bersiaplah nenerima pukulan dari mereka. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali dihukum karna perbuatannya, entah mengapa, mereka tetap saja tak jera. Lee si siswa teraktif setelah Naruto pun babak belur dihajar mereka, hingga siswa beralis tebal itu memilih keluar sekolah. Entah apa masalahnya, tapi menurut gosip yang ku dengar sih, itu karena Lee yang selalu berusaha mendekati Sakura. Tapi alasan sebenarnya masih misteri. Dan aku pun sering sekali di ganggu oleh mereka terutama Jugo dan Kidoumaru. Mereka selalu menghinaku, menonjoku tapi aku tak menangis. Dengan berani, aku selalu berusaha membalikan serangan.

Yang tetrakhir adalah genk hot issue. Genk yang beranggotakan Tayuya, Tenten, Karui dan Sasame. Segala gossip yang berada di kelas itu bersumber dari genk mereka. Aku terkadang bergabung dengan mereka hanya untuk mendengar gossip apa yang sedang berkembang, yah, biar ngga terlalu ketinggalan berita.

Hah, aku menghela nafas. Menyebutkan mereka saja membuatku lelah. Itu saja hanya sekelumit, belum semuanya.

Plaakkkk

"augh" aku meringis kesakitan saat merasakan hantaman di tanganku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber masalahnya. Ku lihat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"apa-apaan kau ini, sasuke!"bentaku.

"tanganmu melewati garis, ino."

Ah, aku lupa. Sejak Anko sensei menyuruhku duduk bersama Sasuke. Kami sepakat membuat garis wilayah yang tak boleh dilewati dan barang siapa yang melanggar, ia akan kena pukul seperti aku saat ini.

Aku mendengus kesal, ku lihat sasuke semakin menyerigai lebar. Hah, benar-benar, tak ku sangka, sasuke yang terkenal pendiam itu biasa saja berubah menjadi seorang yang suka jahil. Awas ya! Akan ku balas nanti, batinku. Aku menatap sasuke intens, menunggu saat-saat sasuke melanggar.

"ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya sasuke

"siapa juga yang menatapmu,aku sedang memandang keluar. Jadi anak percaya diri sekali kau." Sangkalku. Ku lihat dia mendengus kesal hingga membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

PLAAK

akhirnya, waktu yang ku tunggu datang juga. Aku memukul dengan keras tangan Sasuke, tak mempedulikan ia akan mringis kesakitan. Ku lihat ia manatap tajam padaku. Aku tak merasa takut tuh.

"apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Yes, 1 sama Sasuke, batinku. hah, sepertinya, menggoda Sasuke bukanlah hal buruk, justru hal yang sangat mengasikan. hahaha.

"Sasuke.. bersiap-siaplah, hidupmu takan tenang, khukhu" batinku tertawa evil.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hai chimi balik lagi. Chimi seneng lihat review dari kalian semua. Chimi berusaha perbaiki tulisan Chimi agar tak terlalu banyak typo. Kalau ada kisah yang sama, berarti kita senasib hahaha. Mohon jangan tersinggung ya. Cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekan seseorang. Ambilah sekiranya yang baik dan buanglah sekiranya itu buruk. Yosssh langsung aja yuk.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Roar by Chimi Wila chan

Chapter 3 is up

Beberapa kali ku menghembuskan nafas. Ku tolehkan wajahku menatap luar kelas. Menatap indahnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Memandang kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas mengitari bunga dan sesekali hinggap untuk menghisap sari bunga. Aku tersenyum, aku lantas teringat dengan pelajaran biologi kemarin, yang mempelajari tentang penyerbukan. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Proses penyerbukan itu apa? Yups, benar sekali. Penyerbukan adalah jatuhnya benang sari di atas kepala putik. Kupu-kupu memang salah satu serangga yang membantu penyerbukan. Tapi ada beberapa bunga yang tak bisa menjadi buah. Contohnya seperti bunga hias. Aku tertawa dalam hati bila membayangkan mawar yang cantik menjadi buah, pasti lucu sekali.

Aku menoleh kembali ke depan kelas. Ku lihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru saja masuk. Mereka masuk dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya. Ah, aku belum mengatakan, kan? Kalo Sasuke itu ketua kelas kami, sedangkan Naruto menjadi wakilnya.

Ku lihat Sasuke dan Naruto membagikan beberapa buku ke setiap meja. Aku yang telah menerima pun, memandang ke ar ah beberapa buku itu. Meraih dan membaca setiap judulnya. Oh ternyata itu adalah buku pelajaran. Ada 5 macam: matematika, bahasa, Ipa, ips dan penjaskes.

Ku lihat Sasuke telah kembali duduk di sampingku. Ia mulai meraih satu per satu buku itu. Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke telah memiliki buku cetak Ipa dan Ips, hanya saja, sekolah berbaik hati meminjamkan buku cetak yang berbeda agar siswanya memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih luas.

"Kau bawa yang ini ya, Ino?" ucap Sasuke menyodorkan 3 buku cetak. Aku mendngus dalam hati. "Sialan sekali Sasuke ini, masa aku suruh membawa buku yang tebal-tebal, sedangkan ia sendiri membawa yang ringan." Sungutku dalam hati. Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal adalah kenapa Sasuke memberikan buku Ips, Ipa dan penjaskes, buku yang membuatku pusing. Aku lebih suka bila harus membawa matematika dan bahasa. Oh ayolah, di rumah saja, buku cetakku sudah tebal dan berat, masa aku harus membawa dengan berat 2 kali lipat. Siapa saja pasti takan mau bukan?

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menerimanya. " Hei Sasuke, aku mau tukar, aku mau, buku Ips kau sajalah yang bawa." Tuturku, menyodorkan kembali buku Ips yang tlah diberikan.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah."

"Tidak!"

"Huft, kau curang." Sugutku memanyunkan bibirku. Ku lihat ia menyerigai penuh kemenangan. Wajah yang benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Ku masukan buku-buku itu ke dalam tasku. Anko sensei bisa marah bila aku masih saja ribut.

"Coba kalian buka buku cetak bahasa yang baru saja kalian terima, buka halaman 5 dan bacalah! Perintah Anko sensei kepada kami. Sasuke membuka buku itu dan menaruhnya di tengah.

Kami mulai membacanya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan tubuh Sasuke terlalu dekat, aku ingin menegur tapi ia tengah sibuk membaca. Membuang segala pikiran buruk, aku mulai membaca kembali. Yah, mungkin Sasuke begitu karna buku berada di tengah dan ukurannya cukup klecil, mau tak mau memang harus mendekat kan?

"Ehm."

Ku mendengar seseorang berdehem. Aku mendongakan wajahku. Ku lihat Karin dan suigetsu yang duduk di depan kami menoleh ke arah kami dan memandang kami penuh arti. Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka seperti itu.

"Ehm,, ehm." Deheman semakin menjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ku lihat Sasuke juga mendongak.

"Ciyeee, ciyeee."

"Duduknya deket banget, romantib banget sih."

Kriiikkkk kriiik kriikkk

What! Aku melirik ke arah samping dan benar, ternyata aku dan Sasuke hampir tak memiliki jarak, tangan Sasuke menyentuh tanganku. Aku menatap horror. Dengan secepat kilat, aku mendorong Sasuke hingga ia terjungkal ke dngar ia mengaduh. Untung saja Anko sensei tidak mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuat olehku. Ku lihat Karin dan Suigetsu terkikik geli.

Ku lihat Sasuke bangkit, ia meringis kesakitan dan memegang paha yang tadi digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Aku meringis dalam hati. Ada rasa bersalah jauh dalam hatiku. Ia kembali duduk dan melemparkan tatapan kesal.

'Maaf, Sasuke." Lirihku.

"Hn."

Aiisshh, jawaban macam apa itu? Aku berteriak dalam hati. Mencoba mengacuhkan rasa bersalah dan kesal, aku kembali membaca buku itu kembali. Ah peduli amat, mau dekat, mau mepet, namanya juga berbagi buku.

Roar by Chimi wila chan

Hal yang ku benci setelah kegaduhan adalah tulisan sekretaris. Sebenarnya tulisan Sakura selaku sekretaris itu bagus. Tapi itu kalau di buku. bila dI papan tulis, tulisannya hampir mirip semut berjalan. Tidak bisa ku baca. Bukannya menghina, hanya saja ini kenyataan, sudah berulang kali aku menghela nafas. Mencoba mengira-ngira tulisan apa itu? ku menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Kenapa semuanya tenang dan asik mencatat? Oh, apakah hanya aku yang kesulitan membaca? Atau mataku yang ketajamannya perlu diragukan.

Aku mencoret-coret buku dengan malas. Beberapa kali menoleh ke arah sSasuke yang masih sibuk menulis soal-soal di papan. Tiba-tiba aku memperoleh ide. Ide yang sangat brilliant sekalius ide yang akan membuat seseorang tegakan tubuhku. Ku lirik Sasuke kembali.

"Psst,,psst Sasuke." Panggilku berbisik. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Eto,, anu "ucapku terbata, mukaku terasa menghangat.

"Hn?" ia mengernyit.

" Itu tulisannya apa yang nomer 3?" Tanyaku ragu. Ia mulai membaca kanya untukku. Aku segera mencatat apa yang ia bacakan.

"Kalau nomer 4?"

". . ."( Sasuke membacakan)

"Kalau nomer 5?"

". . ."(Sasuke kembali membacakan)

"Kalau nomer…" belum selesai aku bertanya, ia langsung merebut bukuku, menatapku tajam sekilas, lalu ia menuliskan untuku. Ku lihat urat-urat kemarahan terlukis di keningnya. Setelah ia selesei menulis unukku, ia memberikan buku itu padaku. Melayangkan tatapan kesal sebelum ia kembali terhanyut dengan jawaban soal-soal.

Ku tatap buku yang baru saja diberikan Sasuke. Dapat ku lihat tulisan rapi milik Sasuke menghiasi bukuku. Aku tersenyum puas. Dalam hati aku ingin tertawa. Aha… mungkin sekarang aku jadi punya orang yan mau nulis untukku. Hahaha gratis pula. Akan ku pastikan, ia akan suka rela melakukannya untuku. Hahaha Sssuke oh Sasuke, mengrjaimu sungguh mengasikkan.

Aku terhanyut dengan buku ulangan di depanku. Mencoba menyelesaikan soal-soal yang ada. Beberapa kali aku mengernyit bingung.

"Hei, Sasuke, ini caranya gimana?" tanyaku menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke.

". . ."

"Sasuke?"

". . ."

"SASUKEEEEE"

"Ck berisiik, kau ini, bisa tidak jangan menggangguku, kerjakan sendiri, Ino!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Bukannya takut, aku malah tersenyum puas. Aku tidaklah bodoh yang hanya mengandalkan mencotek, hanya saja aku ingin mengganggu Sasuke. Aku menjadikan Sasuke rivalku dalam pelajaran. Sasuke yang memotivasi semangatku, agar aku memiliki pandangan untuk melampaui Sasuke, siswa ranking satu itu.

Sambil tersenyum, aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah timur laut.

DEG

Ada sesuatu yang menghantam hatiku, saat aku bertemu pandang dengan manik Gaara yang menyorot tajam ke arahku. Tidak sampai 3 detik, ku lihat Gaara menolehkan pandangannya dengan kasar. Entah kenapa, ku rasakan mataku menyendu. Dalam hati aku bertanya. Apakah Gaara belum memaafkanku? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu sangat membenciku. Aku ingin menangis jika melihat Gaara yang seperti itu.

Puukkk

Ku rasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh, ku lihat Sasuke menatapku.

"Kalau kau tak mengerjakan, kau akan dapat nilai 0." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Aku tersenyum. Sasuke membuatku terbagun. Dalam hatiku, aku merasa berterimakasih kepada Sasuke. Terimakasih Sasuke, kau telah membangunkanku, membuatku berpaling dari rasa sakit. Aku pun langsung berkutat dengan oal-soal di hadapanku.

To be continued

Hmmm gimana, kurang seru yah? Gomen…


End file.
